First Kiss Spanish
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: El equipo 7 y 8 del equipo están en una misión. Sasuke y Hinata se enfrentan cara a cara con un ataque inesperado que será el comienzo de su relación en secreto. One-shot. Completo. Traducción.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de TsuchiKiki, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

* * *

"**El primer beso"**

"Se acabó" - pensó Sasuke cayendo al duro suelo. El impacto aumento el dolor. Fue cortado en dos ocasiones por una espada grande y golpeado por su oponente. Sintió que su sangre fluía rápidamente. Uno de los cortes profundos comenzaba en su hombro derecho y acababa en la cadera izquierda. Sentía las costillas rotas. Había otro gran corte en su abdomen, que destruyó sus órganos internos. Jadeaba luchando por respirar, aunque sabía que era inútil

"Sasuke" – gritó Sakura mientras corría a su lado

"Sasuke" - Exclamó examinado su cuerpo. Ella suspiró y se secó las lágrimas. Luego puso sus manos sobre sus lesiones tratando de curar a su compañero de equipo. El enemigo, estaba herido, ya estaba muerto gracias a Sasuke. La espada del Uchiha traspasaba su corazón y estaba atrapado en un genjutsu del sharingan, la sangre salía de sus orejas, ojos y boca. El cuerpo sin vida cayó de espaldas a pocos metros de ellos

"Demasiado tarde" – pensó Sasuke. Era tarde para salvarse de los ataques de su enemigo y el sharingan que uso demasiado. Ya era demasiado tarde para sanar. Era inútil. Quería empujar a su compañera. Si pudiera... Trató de tragar, pero no pudo

"Sasuke" - Naruto gritó y se apresuró, una sensación de miedo apretaba su corazón. Estaba sorprendido por lo que vio

"Naruto" – Kakashi gritó arrojando la katana al enemigo que iba a cortar a la mitad al rubio. La espada se hundió en el pecho del hombre y él cayó con un gruñido. Naruto dio una breve mirada al hombre, pero no dejó de correr hacia sus compañeros de equipo. Se dejó caer de rodillas al otro lado de Sasuke. Sus ojos azules, estaban llenos de temor, preocupación e interés, se acercó al shinobi herido. Miró a Sakura y luego bajó los ojos a sus manos brillantes – Por favor. Sasuke. Por favor... – repetía en su mente. Se sorprendió cuando Sakura gritó desesperadamente. Vio que la luz verde de sus manos era cada vez más débil. Tenía las manos sobre las de ella ofreciéndole su chakra

Los ojos rojos vidriosos miraron hacia arriba. Sasuke quería llamarlo tonto. Si pudiera... probó la sangre en sus fosas nasales. Era inútil lo que sus compañeros estaban tratando de hacer. Él iba a morir

La batalla seguía sucediendo a sus espaldas. Los dolorosos gritos de Shinobis caídos, el ruido de las armas estaban llenando el área

Kakashi, seguía luchando, miró a sus alumnos. Sabía que los esfuerzos de Sakura y Naruto eran en vano. A lo largo de su vida ha estado en muchas batallas y lucho en el frente de batalla. Fue testigo de la caída de un montón de compañeros. Él vio la muerte demasiadas veces. Y hoy Sasuke iba a ser otro más. Perdió a sus compañeros de equipo, su sensei, su familia y ahora su alumno iba a ser añadido a sus pérdidas. Clavó un kunai en la garganta del atacante, la furia fría se reflejaba en sus ojos. Haciendo caso omiso a la sangre que se salpicaba en su rostro empapando su máscara y el agudo olor a hierro llenó su nariz, aun así se fue a pelear con otro enemigo

El cielo era azul brillante. Las nubes de algodón blanco flotaban perezosamente hacia el este - Va a llover – pensó Sasuke, despeinado y sonrió. No era visible en sus labios pálidos - Le encanta la lluvia - pensó con tristeza. Él deseaba verla una vez más. Pero ella no estaba allí

_Distraídamente se inclinó para besarla en los labios, pero una mano le tapó la boca. Fue empujado lejos. Vio cómo su pareja se levantó y se puso la bata, que colgaba de la silla. Ella lo miro, pero evito llegar a los ojos y no dijo nada antes de ir al baño_

_Estaba enojado por sentirse de esa manera. Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a ponerse su ropa. Decepción. Tristeza. ¿Por qué se sentía triste? ¿Cuando los papeles se cambiaron? Salió de su apartamento y se fue a su casa. No esperó a que ella saliera. Él era el hombre. ¿Por qué estaba actuando como una muchacha enferma de amor mientras ella era el bastardo frío... era amor? No, no lo era. No había amor entre ellos. Sabía que no quería verlo ahí cuando terminara su baño_

Los ojos negros de Sasuke fueron hacia la figura, que estaba junto a ellos. Kakashi. Parecía muy cansado, con sangre y agotado. Su protector ninja, estaba en la frente, mientras que luchaba, estaba usando su sharingan y se notaba el dolor triste en su ojo derecho. Detrás de él estaba Gai y su equipo los cuales formaban un círculo

Volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado con cansancio. La sangre seguía brotando por debajo de él, manchando las botas de Sakura y los pantalones de Naruto. Kakashi era el único que sabía acerca de la relación secreta con ella

Se preguntó si la gente podía sentir que su muerte estaba cerca en sus últimos días. ¿Fue por eso que se sentía así últimamente?

_El equipo 7 y 8 estaban en una misión juntos. En el medio de la batalla ellos se separaron. Mientras iba a reunirse con lo otros vio que Hinata era emboscada por el enemigo. A pesar de que lo estaba haciendo bien por sí misma saltó a ayudarla.__Terminaron tan rápido que podría volver al punto de encuentro y terminar la misión tan pronto como sea posible. Cuando la batalla terminó todos los enemigos estaban muertos. Uno de los enemigos sacó cuatro a cinco agujas fuera de su cuerpo y las arrojó lejos.__Él vio que también fue afectado por unas agujas. Dado que no había lesiones graves ignoraron las agujas para volver de prisas. Iban a averiguar los efectos de la droga que estaba sobre las armas afiladas_

_En el lugar de reunión sólo encontraron Kakashi. Estaba esperando por ellos mientras que los otros ya se habían ido. Sasuke y Hinata comenzaron a sentirse extraño, mientras iban a su siguiente parada. Cuando llegaron a su habitación en la posada, los dos jóvenes estaban jadeando y sentían calor. No fue a causa de su viaje, pero era debido a la mezcla de drogas en sus sangres_

_La sala parecía estar cada vez más calurosa, se sentían más calientes también. Y para colmo, algo estaba despertando en ellos. Sasuke fue y abrió una de las ventanas, apoyado en el marco de la ventana sintió la brisa fría del otoño que golpeó sus mejillas calientes_

_Hinata sentía que el calor estaba insoportable, ese sentimiento era cada vez más intenso... le temblaban las manos_

_Kakashi miró a sus compañeros confundido. Estaban raros. Cuando se enteró de que fueron golpeados por unas agujas y probablemente fueron drogados. Fue y le hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo a Sasuke. Le apretó la herida haciéndole sangrar. Sasuke lo miró y trató de apartar su brazo. Estaba confundido y se sentía incómodo al tacto del hombre de más edad. Sus ojos negros se abrieron cuando vio a su ex sensei bajando su máscara, pero no podía ver otra cosa que la nariz del hombre. Su brazo estaba cubriendo el resto de la cara y Kakashi solo la bajó lo suficiente como para descubrir la nariz_

_- Afrodisíacos... – pensó Kakashi. Era fácil darse cuenta de que debido a la alta concentración de la droga en la sangre. Su nariz era tan sensible como la del clan Inuzuka. Es por ello que su familia solía usar máscaras. Se puso su máscara y liberó el brazo de Sasuke. El joven acerco sus piernas al pecho y las abrazó con fuerza. Sólo tenía vendas y antisépticos, entre su material médico. Se preguntó si Hinata tendría algo para curar su problema. La chica siempre llevaba diferentes pomadas medicinales_

_Hinata, con las mejillas enrojecidas, estaba sentada en el borde de una de las camas con su bolso en el regazo. Sasuke, observo a la joven con los ojos entornados, nunca había pensado en lo atractiva que era hasta ese momento. Mientras fue perseguido por la población femenina desde su infancia que nunca le ha importado mirarlas_

_Vació todo lo que tenía en su bolso para examinar las etiquetas de los frascos y recipientes, pero ninguno de ellos era útil para su situación. Uno de los frascos cayó al suelo a causa de sus manos temblorosas. Rodó hasta la sala. Kakashi lo recogió y dejó en la mesa_

_El hombre de más edad salio para encontrar algo para ellos. No creyó que sería peligroso dejar a dos shinobi pequeños y drogados solos en una habitación. Eran una Hyuuga y un Uchiha, al final, no gente común. Su autocontrol es mejor que el de la mayoría. Incluso si uno de ellos era tímida, la tímida heredera Hyuuga Hinata y el otro el vengador Uchiha Sasuke, quien hizo un montón de cosas malas para buscar más poder en el pasado. Pero esto era diferente_

_Cerca de diez o quince minutos más tarde, Sasuke se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño que estaba junto a su habitación. Se mojó la cara con agua fría primero. Entonces, se saco su ropa para tomar una ducha de agua fría para tratar de aliviar el calor en él. No sirvió de nada. Apretó los puños y gimió. La excitación sexual estaba volviéndolo loco. Y su miembro comenzaba a despertar orgulloso. Hizo caso omiso de que había alguien en el otro cuarto y empezó a acariciar a sí mismo. Pero no sirvió de nada tampoco. Necesitaba el contacto de otro cuerpo. Se imaginó a Karin. Tocaba sus pechos mientras él salía y entraba de su cuerpo. Sakura en los cuatro. Sus pantalones cortos pegados a sus piernas. Estaba sin camisa, el movimiento de sus pechos pequeños. Ino. Acostada con las piernas abiertas debajo de él, gritando su nombre, gimiendo de placer... esos pensamientos lo frustraron más. Si alguna vez ellas se enteraran de esos pensamientos nunca más le dejaría en paz otra vez. Estaba seguro de que tan pronto como se enteraran comenzarían los planes de boda. El deseo sexual que sentía era tan intenso que lo aplastaba. El impulso de correr hacia la habitación y llevarse a la chica era demasiado intenso. Pero él no podía hacer eso_

_Hinata estaba acostada en la cama hecha un ovillo. La chaqueta que se quito hace tiempo estaba tirada a un lado de sus pies. Veintitrés años de edad y nunca ha tenido ninguna experiencia sexual. No tenía novio. No se masturbaba. Ella nunca ha pensado en eso antes y ahora su cuerpo le pedía tocarse y eliminar la tensión. Pero, además de no saber qué hacer, era muy tímida para intentar cualquier cosa. Sus manos estaban agarrando la colcha y mordía dolorosamente sus labios. Ella tomo su pecho izquierdo y lo apretó con fuerza. Su brazo estaba presionando sobre el otro. Su otra mano acariciaba la superficie de la colcha de la que se agarraba cada cierto tiempo. Los muslos los tenía apretados con mucha fuerza. Ella no era consciente del vaivén de sus caderas_

_Sasuke salió del baño y vio a Hinata retorciéndose en el colchón. Escucho un gemido y se congeló. Estaba muy mojada, muy seductora, un desnudo Sasuke estaba de pie en la puerta, su erección muy evidente.__Ella lo miró con ardor en los ojos... por supuesto, no era consciente de cómo era su mirada en ese momento. Se enderezó y se sentó en la cama. Su camiseta negra apretada a su cuerpo y su amplio pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración rápida. Sus ojos entornados. Ella no era como las chicas que se imaginaba_

_Sasuke miró y caminó lentamente a la cama. Sus pasos eran pequeños y frágiles. Iban a hacer algo malo. Ambos lo sabían. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. El deseo de ellos era tan fuerte que quito cualquier signo de conciencia de su mente. El sexo, era más importante para ellos en ese momento. Por último, llegó al lugar donde Hinata estaba sentada en la cama, él se acercó y le acarició el rostro. Acercándose cada vez más y más, podía oler su aroma, podía sentir el calor que irradia de su cuerpo. Sintió el aliento caliente de ella en los labios. Pero antes de que sus labios se tocaran alejo su rostro. Se calmó, pero no se separaron. Al no dar ninguna negativa, bajó lentamente sus labios. La besó suavemente al principio, pero poco a poco se convirtió en más áspero, más salvaje... su lengua viajó desde la mejilla hasta el cuello, las manos buscaban desesperadamente a su cuerpo_

_Hinata jadeó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Ella lo agarró por los bíceps y lo dejo explorar su cuerpo. Ella gimió y alzó las caderas. Él le quito su camiseta, le bajó el pantalón, la empujó de espaldas a la cama, ella no abrió los ojos. Sasuke se colocó sobre ella. No había tiempo ni ganas de juegos preliminares. Comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de Hinata. Ella gemía con voz ronca, y su cara mostraba dolor. Sasuke ahogó un grito y se obligó a no moverse. Oculto su rostro en el cuello femenino, lamiéndolo. Escucho su respiración agitada por unos segundos antes de que él comenzara a presionar en ella. Las uñas de ella se enterraban con fuerza en los hombros del Uchiha. Ella lo araño desde los hombros hasta los brazos. Sasuke gimió. Ella era tan fuerte, caliente y húmeda. Sus paredes interiores estaban apretando su miembro. Su confianza aumento. Los cuerpos calientes se animaron a moverse juntos al unísono. Los dos se unieron, cegados por una luz blanca. Él gruñó. Ella gemía comenzó a gritar cuando llego al intenso orgasmo y mordió su labio inferior. Agotado, cayó encima de ella. Sin embargo, los efectos de los afrodisíacos seguían siendo fuertes en sus cuerpos. Las manos de Sasuke recorrían el cuerpo caliente y sudoroso de ella. Las manos ásperas se detuvieron sobre los pechos. Frotó y le pellizcó los pezones erectos. Sus labios se arrastraban por la frente, las mejillas y luego a su cuello una vez más. Se inclinó y bajó su boca sobre el gran pecho, terso, su mano no lo tomaba por completo. Hinata arqueó su cuerpo hacia arriba y gimió. Una de sus manos agarro las sábanas con fuerza mientras que la otra acariciaba los hombros masculinos no está seguro de si debía alejarlo o acercarlo más. Se mordió el labio sintiendo como Sasuke se volvía a excitar aun en su interior. Movió sus caderas lo que le causó a la confianza en ella. La lengua de él seguía en los pezones sensibles, comenzó a aumentar su velocidad. Hinata sentía que otro orgasmo inmenso venía, probablemente del efecto de la droga. Lloró cuando llegó. Sasuke gimió. Apretó las sabanas con tanta fuerza.__La sensación era insoportable. Se enderezó y se sentó en la cama sin separarse de ella. Tenía las piernas flexionadas. Empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella en un ritmo rápido.__Su cabeza se volvió a un lado. Apretó la boca en el brazo de él ahogando sus gemidos. Tenía los ojos todavía cerrados. Ella se aferraba a la almohada. Su cabello negro se le pegaba en la frente y las mejillas enrojecidas. Sasuke dejó caer las manos a la cama y se impulsaba con piernas._ _Abrió sus propias piernas y apoyo los brazos y aumento la velocidad de su ritmo. Sentían ruidos en los oídos de tanto placer. Hinata, sentía que el clímax se acerca otra vez, echó los brazos hacia atrás tratando de encontrar algo para tomar y retener, pero al final decidió quedarse con la almohada. Ella arqueó su espalda y su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso. Cuando Sasuke se derrumbó sobre ella agotado no le importo terminar dentro de ella por segunda vez_

_Después de un momento la actividad sexual comenzó de nuevo. Lo hicieron varias veces hasta que el efecto de los afrodisíacos había desaparecido_

Sasuke miró al hombre de pie a distancia. Tenía el cabello largo y café y ojos blancos. Neji Hyuuga. Pero no eran los ojos que él quería ver en ese momento. No había asomo de tristeza en sus ojos. Aparte el tipo parecía el mismo de siempre. Serio y silencioso. Sasuke podía oír que Lee estaba llorando. Ese tipo nunca se ha preocupado de demostrar sus sentimientos libremente. Como Naruto. Lamentó no ser como él, vivir la vida sin ningún remordimiento, porque no expreso todos los sentimientos y no termino algunas cosas

Se preguntó qué pensaría si ella lo viera acostado en su propia sangre, y muriendo

_Sasuke levantó la vista al escuchar un ruido al otro lado del pasillo. Delante de la puerta del apartamento estaba Hinata. Su mano, con una llave, ella estaba media vuelta hacia él. Tenía un paquete de papel en el otro brazo. Ella lo miraba sorprendida. Se puso de pie y se quito sus zapatos__y cerró la puerta. No sabía que era su vecino_

_Pasaron dos meses hasta que los pusieran en una misión juntos. Y durante todo tiempo después de la misión no hablaron ni por casualidad, aunque no era que la aldea de Konoha fuera tan grande. Y ahora se enteraron de que estaban viviendo lado a lado todo este tiempo. Antes de que ella le diera la espalda a él y se perdiera detrás de la puerta, vio el rubor en las mejillas. Bajó corriendo y se fue_

_La semana después de la misión se encontraban en su apartamento para tener relaciones sexuales con ella contra la pared en el pasillo. Incluso no le importaba sacar toda su ropa por completo_

"Sasuke" - Sakura gritó cuando el shinobi lesionado no respondía a su curación - "Por favor no te mueras" - Gritó. Naruto sollozó. El chakra de color verde, que rodeaba sus manos unidas, se hacía más fuerte. A pesar de que sabían que su amigo había perdido demasiada sangre y todavía estaba sangrando, negaron el pensamiento de que moriría mientras todo el mundo alrededor de ellos aceptó la muerte de Sasuke

Una kunoichi de cabello negro conducía sus compañeros de equipo a través del bosque salvaje. Sus ojos reflejaban el color verde no su habitual blanco, estos solían reflejar los colores profundos de la naturaleza. Había tantas ramas de los árboles de edad que no los dejaban saltar de una a otra rápidamente. Corrían alrededor de los árboles grandes tratando de no quedar atrapado en las raíces

Ella sintió varios chakras a treinta y cinco metros de distancia. Hay cinco grupos de combate. Debido al estilo de lucha de Hinata y de su primo podrían luchar contra tres a la vez. Entonces vio a Kakashi con su Sharingan. Lee y Gai. Tenten. Todos estaban rodeados por al menos dos o tres enemigos

Había una gran cantidad de chakra liberándose en el medio de la batalla. Curación. El chakra era doble, podría ver fácilmente a Naruto sentado junto a alguien que estaba tirado en el suelo. El chakra que sale de sus manos y se mezcla con el del otro shinobi antes de convertirse en chakra de la curación. El que estaba haciendo la curación no podía ser otro que Sakura. Después de todos estos análisis se podían adivinar el lesionado no podía ser otro que Sasuke. De repente sintió como si fuera golpeada en el corazón por su primo como en los exámenes de Chuunin

La joven kunoichi no se dio cuenta de que comenzó a disminuir la velocidad hasta que sus compañeros de equipo, ahora estaban por delante de ella, dijeron su nombre

_Hinata se cepillaba los dientes cuando escuchó la puerta. Se enjuagó la boca y activo el Byakugan. Era Sasuke. Su corazón latía rápido y el sonrojó aumento. Ella realmente no quería verlo. Pasaron los minutos. Se puso de pie delante del lavabo__mirando hacia el espejo, pero la vista era de 360 grados y alcanzaba un radio de 50 metros_

_La mayoría de los habitantes dormían. Su vecino de abajo estaba viendo la televisión. Una mujer iba a la sala de lectura. Una pareja se abrazaba en su sala de estar. Dos Chuunin entraban al edificio de apartamentos donde estaban viviendo. Un ANBU estaba sobre los tejados. Un gato saltó a la basura_

_Sasuke no se fue. Tenía la cabeza inclinada, mechones de cabello negros cubrían su rostro. Su mano izquierda estaba en el marco de la puerta estaba esperando. Sin duda sabía que ella estaba allí y que le abriría_

_Tal vez él estaba allí por algo. Misión. Él podría ser enviado por la Hokage. Se lavó la cara y respiró hondo. Ella fue y abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para mirar hacia fuera. Sólo se podía ver la mitad de su cuerpo_

_Sasuke la miró lentamente de abajo hacia arriba. Ella vestía unos pantalones negros, podía observarse el dobladillos que les hacia. Tenía una gran camisa azul oscura. Su cabello atado en una cola de caballo. Los ojos blancos estaban interrogantes y confusos. Esperando que él dijera algo_

_Su mirada se deslizó hacia abajo sobre los rasgos finos de su boca. Ella se lamió el labio inferior. Se preguntó qué se sentiría tocar esos labios_

_Hinata lo vio mirando a sus labios y dejando inmediato sus labios. Sus ojos entornados. Ella se sonrojó lamentando su movimiento. Quería secar sus los labios húmedos_

_"¿Puedo entrar?" - Preguntó perezosamente. Un poco confusa. Hinata quería decir que no. Sus labios se entreabrieron, pero ella no dijo nada. Sus ojos se movían para allá y para acá. Incierto. Ella se mordió el labio_

_Hinata sabía que estaba mal. Era malo. Dio un vistazo a sus profundos ojos y la forma en que sus largas pestañas los enmarcaban, miro sus rasgos perfectos. Era un crimen no hacerlo. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se alejo de la puerta. Cerró los ojos. Sólo por esta última vez y no lo volverá a hacer otra vez. Su conciencia le decía que era ingenua, pero que el resto de se cuerpo no la escuchaba_

_Sasuke abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí mismo. Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás Sasuke caminó hacia ella. Se humedeció los labios, estaba ausente. Esos ojos negros, la pasión era evidente en ellos, observó la lengua rosada con avidez. Su respiración era ya muy rápida_

_Se topó con la pared. La sala estaba oscura, un poco de luz provenía de una habitación a la izquierda. Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella_

_Sentía su aliento cálido en su mejilla, se estremeció al recordar ese día. Una mano fría le acarició la mejilla ardiente. Se sentía el olor del amor_

_Sasuke tocó con el pulgar el labio inferior de ella en un principio suavemente. Luego, más feroz así era como él quería besarla. Hinata lo miró nerviosa. Podía ver el deseo y la pasión en los ojos negras, incluso más de lo habitual. Volvió la cabeza hacia la oscuridad_

_La mano de Sasuke se deslizó acariciando su cara rostro y que se extendió hacia el cuello. Su mano era fuerte pero las caricias eran tan delicadas. Tragó cerrando los ojos. Se acercó presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Bajó la boca a su cuello y empezó a besarlo. Estaba perdido en la suavidad del cuerpo de Hinata. Beso todo su cuello y la piel desnuda mientras iba abriendo el cuello de su camisa. Cansado de de esa molesta camisa llevó las manos hacia abajo y agarró el borde de ella. Se la quito suavemente y la tiró al suelo. Tenía las manos una vez más en la cintura y comenzaba a deslizarlas sobre sus senos para quitarle el bracier. Poco a poco, inclinando la cabeza para agarrar con la boca y como su mano uno de los senos de ella, perfectamente formados. Anhelo el sabor y la textura de su piel sensible, bajó su boca al pezón y empezó a lamer el pezón ya duro_

_La respiración de Hinata aceleró mientras ella gemía suavemente a su agradable tacto. Las mariposas se agitaban en su estómago en forma de calor corría por sus venas, haciéndola sonrojar. Hinata se dejo llevar por el placer y la lengua de él seguía sobre sus pechos despertándolos aún más. Lo cogió de los cabellos. Sentía la dureza de él en su parte abdomen mientras su mano libre acariciaba su espalda, jugando con su pelo y luego bajar a su trasero_

_Sasuke puso las manos sobre su pantalón y los bajo. El pantalón cayó al suelo alrededor de sus pies. La agarró de los muslos y la levantó. Hinata envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Le acarició las piernas mientras lamía la piel de su pecho y el cuello. Su mano se trasladó la parte superior de su cuerpo, mientras acomodaba sus caderas entre las de ella_

_Rodeó con sus brazos a Hinata mientras presionaba su pecho contra el suyo. Sentía su respiración agitada. Sasuke la empujó contra la pared y se inclinó sobre ella. Agarrando las bragas se las quito de un solo movimiento. Luego se bajo sus pantalones y la ropa interior y la penetró. Se quedó sin aliento por el movimiento brusco y se mordió el labio, se le hacia difícil respirar. Gruñó al estar envuelto en su calidez, en su humedad después de un largo tiempo. Se movió un poco y alejo la parte inferior del cuerpo. Se hundió de nuevo en su calor suave pero intenso. Puso su cabeza sobre su hombro, cerro los y apoyo la frente en el hueco de su cuello. Su respiración se hizo más rápida, incrementó su ritmo. Hinata se mordió el labio tratando de dejar de gemir. Pero no pudo evitar los gruñidos o exclamaciones por el intenso placer que sentía.__Sasuke sintió que sus músculos se tensaban. Él arqueó la espalda ante tal placer. Todo se volvió blanco y ella se sintió llena con un líquido caliente.__Las paredes interiores palpitaban alrededor de su miembro aprisionado.__Hinata temblaba sin control, la dulce e increíble sensación de liberación y el calor repentino de él dentro de ella. Se apoyaban el uno contra el otros temblando y jadeando. Sus latidos eran muy rápidos.__Poco a poco su respiración se calmó. Sasuke se alejó caminando hacia atrás y se apoyó en la pared opuesta. No se preocupo de ponerse bien la ropa apoyo la parte posterior de la cabeza a la pared_

_Ella se deslizó por la pared, sentándose en el suelo cansada. El bracier blanco seguía colgando de uno de sus brazos, mientras que la braga blanca estaba en uno de sus tobillos. Las gotitas de sudor cubrían su cuerpo dándole un brillo suavemente. El flequillo se humedecido pegado a su frente. Las marcas rojas eran poco claras sobre su piel blanca. Sus labios entreabiertos estaban rojos y más de lo habitual. Ella seguía jadeando ligeramente. La piel de parte interna de sus mulos estaba manchada con un líquido blanco_

_"¿Sabes?" - Sasuke rompió el silencio, su voz era ronca - "¿Te ves sexy después de tener sexo?" - Se lamió los labios secos_

_Hinata levantó la vista, sorprendida. Sasuke la miro, su mirada ardiente, con el pelo revuelto, con el aspecto que quería nada más que agarrarla y hacerla suya una vez más.__Avergonzada, sintió la necesidad de cubrirse, trató de ponerse su ropa interior. Agarró su camiseta y se la puso rápidamente. Ella tomó sus pantalones y se fue a su habitación_

_Sasuke sonrió arreglándose los pantalones. La vio alejarse_

Hinata, aunque ya sabía lo que iba a ver en el campo de batalla parecía tranquila, como sus compañeros de equipo

El equipo 8 y 10 llegaron al campo de batalla, venían de refuerzo. Llegaron tarde. Sus ojos lo buscaban y se abrieron en estado de shock y ante el horror de ver a Sasuke del equipo 7 en el suelo cubierto de sangre y sus compañeros de equipo, Naruto y Sakura al se lado tratando de curarlo. Miraron a su alrededor. Había un montón de cadáveres por todos lados. Se alegraron de que ninguno de ellos fuera de su aldea. Kakashi estaba sangrando de una herida en la cabeza, la sangre manchaba su cabello color plata. Gai tenía una gran herida en el hombro izquierdo. Tenten cojeaba un poco, su pierna derecha se había lastimado, y había un poco de sangre por una herida en su muslo. Lee tenía sangre de sus oponentes, manchaba su ropa y su rostro, esta se mezclaba con la tierra. La manga de la yukata de Neji estaba rota y tenía unos cortes en su cuerpo y los brazos. Todas las heridas estaban aún muy frescas y sangrando

_Llego a su casa después del entrenamiento y se encontró con Sasuke durmiendo en el sofá.__Él estuvo en una misión durante dieciocho días. Su cabeza estaba en uno de los cojines, mientras que las otras estaban apiladas en el sillón.__Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho_

_Hinata dejo su bolso en el armario y se fue a su habitación. Volvió con una manta y lo dejó caer sobre él. Volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Ella empezó a buscar en sus cajones ropa limpia para tomar un baño_

_Había pasado alrededor de un año desde que su romance con Sasuke ha estado sucediendo. No podía recordar cuántas veces se dijo que terminaría la próxima vez. Siempre que venía a ella, a pesar de decir que no lo dejaría entra_

_Una vez que fueron descubiertos por Kurenai o mejor dicho capitán del equipo, mientras que ella y Sasuke estaba en una posición muy íntima en su sofá. La mujer estaba tan sorprendida de ver a su silenciosa y tímida estudiante, que se le olvidó por qué se fue a sala Hinata_

_El largo discurso que tuvo que escuchar de su sensei fue inútil. Hinata no podía terminar la relación que tenía con Sasuke. La primera pregunta de Kurenai fue si lo amaba. No, ella no lo amaba. Él tampoco la amaba. Ella siempre pensó que amaba al shinobi rubio, su amor de la niñez, pero Naruto nunca la miró como a Sakura_

_Dejó caer la bata a la silla y se sentó en su cama con cansancio. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Sasuke entró en ella no se dio cuenta.__Ella se sorprendió cuando su cabello fue apartado de su rostro. Miró hacia arriba y vio la lujuriosa mirada de Sasuke_

_Quería salir de su habitación. Ella no quería tener sexo con él en su habitación, en su cama. Tal vez Sasuke pensó que era una tontería lo que estaba haciendo, pero ella todavía creía en el amor. Todavía quería algo especial entre el hombre que amaba y ella_

_Sasuke no la dejó irse. Y terminaron teniendo relaciones sexuales en el suelo. Hinata estaba tendida en el suelo mirando hacia el techo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Sasuke estaba medio tumbado sobre ella. Tenía la cabeza sobre su pecho. Sus cabellos le hacían cosquillas en la piel. __Sintió __que la besaban en el pecho. El beso era lento y suave y se arrastraba hacia su cuello. Ella suspiro. Antes de que pudiera besar sus labios ella lo rechazó. Se levanto y se puso la bata. Ella no podía mirarlo_

_La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y Sasuke vio el destello de luz por debajo de la rendija de la puerta_

Gai le contó todo a los recién llegados, luego desvió la mirada. Tenten estaba de pie al lado de Lee que aun lloraba

Ino, se alejo de sus compañeros de equipo para ir donde Sasuke, fue y cayó de rodillas al lado de la cabeza de Sasuke mientras lloraba

Shino, Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru empezaron a recoger los cadáveres y a vendar a sus compañeros lesionados bajo el mando de Kurenai. Hinata oyó a su sensei decirle algo, pero su mente estaba tan lejos de entender lo que le dijeron que hiciera

_Cada vez que se dijo que esta seria la ultima vez, pero su romance en secreto continuó.__Ellos nunca han compartido alguna palabra de amor o se han abrazado o besó con dulzura. Eran sólo una pareja que calmaban su tensión sexual. Aunque siempre era Sasuke quien la buscaba y ella nunca lo rechazaba_

_A veces, Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su sala viendo sus movimientos alrededor de la casa. Hizo sus trabajos habituales, como si él no estuviera allí, pero también aceptó servirle té o algo de comer. Estas visitas siempre terminaba en sexo en diferentes lugares de la casa excepto en la cama. Ella nunca ha tenido relaciones sexuales con él en su cama y tampoco lo dejaba besarla en los labios. Él tomó su virginidad, tocaba, besaba y lamía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, que era cubierto por mucha ropa y ni siquiera sus amigas lo habían visto, pero nunca había tocado sus labios. Es una ironía que quisiera conservar su primer beso para el hombre que amaba_

Kakashi miró a Hinata, que estaba lejos de todo el mundo. Hizo caso omiso de lo que su sensei le ordenó. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y vacíos. Se dio cuenta de los cambios en ella después de que su relación comenzó con Sasuke. Se volvió más retraída y fría. Ella perdió su timidez y se volvió valiente, no más sociable. Sasuke estaba cada vez más distante

En ese día, cuando regresó a la sala, en la posada, se detuvo en la puerta al oír sus voces en su interior. Era tarde y estaba mal. Los dos no podían dejar permitir que el deseo tomara el control de sus mentes. Pasó el día y la noche en otra habitación, dejándolos solos. Al día siguiente, en el mediodía, tuvo que ir tras ellos cuando no se veían por las escaleras

Sabía que había una relación aunque no podríamos llamarla una relación real, porque no hablaba con Sasuke de eso. Los jóvenes negaban que estuvieran juntos, pero aceptaban han estado teniendo una aventura

Hinata vio como Ino lloraba sentada junto a Sasuke y acariciar su pelo. Sakura también lloraba y trataba de curarlo. Ella le estaba haciendo daño. Hinata ignoro a Kurenai cuando la llamó por su nombre otra vez. Ellos no lo sabían pero lo que estaban haciendo era sólo duplicar el dolor de Sasuke. Ellos no iban a permitir que muera o que sienta más dolor. Necesitaban más tiempo

_Hinata puso su plato en la mesa y se sentó. Tenía hambre y el olor agradable de la comida le hacia agua la boca. Ella acababa de llevar el tenedor a la boca cuando escucho un ruido en la puerta. Lo ignoro y comió un bocado_

_Al ver abrirse la puerta se volvió a su comida sin preocuparse de invitar a su huésped a comer_

_El joven cerró la puerta y se quitó los zapatos. Fue y se sentó en el sofá haciendo caso omiso a la mujer que cenaba. Tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión. Encontró un show de preguntas y comenzó a verlo_

_Siguió comiendo mientras recordaba como llego allí. Eso fue cuando perdió el título de heredera y se lo entrego a su hermana de dieciséis años, a Hinata le pusieron el maldito sello de los Hyuuga. Hanabi se precipitó a la habitación, pero era tarde para detener lo que su padre hizo. Cierto que estaba en contra esto, pero no pudo detener lo que le paso a su hermana mayor. La niña estaba muy triste, pero Hinata le dijo que estaba bien y que no habría ninguna necesidad de utilizar el sello de todos modos, no tenía ninguna intención de hacer daño a su familia_

_Su padre le permitió salir cuando le preguntó. Pensó que vivir por su cuenta tal vez podría hacer que ganara algo de confianza en sí misma. Shino y Kiba la ayudaron a encontrar un departamento entre los departamentos para shinobi, que eran para solteros. Se le permitió llevarse muebles de la casa Hyuuga principal. Pero ella no tenía que preocuparse ya que los departamentos tenían algunos muebles, nevera y calentador de agua. Ella sólo tomó sus pertenencias y abandonó su casa_

_Se quedó allí durante seis meses y luego tuvo que mudarse a causa de que el lugar no era adecuado. Fue un mes antes de que su equipo fuera a una misión con el equipo Kakashi, ella se mudó a su segundo departamento. Donde ocurriría ese incidente_

_Cuando Kakashi, Sasuke y Hinata se reunieron con otros en la misión Kiba y Shino se dieron cuenta de que su tranquilidad no era habitual. Pero no le preguntaron nada pensando que era a causa de Naruto. Sólo Sasuke y Kakashi podría contar la verdadera razón detrás de su extraño comportamiento_

_Hinata estaba avergonzada por lo que pasó entre Sasuke y ella. Y no era algo que podría atreverse a compartir con nadie. Ella tuvo sexo bruto con un hombre que apenas conocía. Se sentía sucia y muy mal. Como si fuera poco tenía que ver a Naruto y a Sakura comerse con los ojos mientras hablaba con ella como si fuera una niña_

_Al saber que Sasuke era su vecino se le ocurrió de nuevo en mudarse pero, ¿qué le diría a sus compañeros de equipo? Necesitaba razones válidas para hacerlo. Dado que el departamento y el edificio donde ella vivía, era el mejor, entre otros. Eran nuevos, limpios y en su mayoría ocupados por los ninjas de élite. Y no había ningún problema en su apartamento de que quejarse_

_Tal vez eso seria una mala idea. Día a día se sentía más sola y aislada de otras personas. Su familia. Sus compañeros de equipo... amigos (que veía todos los días e intercambiaban algunas palabras pero no muy cerca de compartir todo con ellos)_

_Puso el último plato en el mueble y se secó las manos, se sentó en el sofá junto a Sasuke. Continuó viendo la televisión. Subió sus piernas al sofá, y apoyó el mentón en la rodilla, para ver el espectáculo. Se ve bien. Al menos las preguntas eran difíciles_

_Miró a su acompañante. Un poco sorprendido de que no saltó sobre ella. Volvió su atención hacia el televisor. Estaba enojada consigo misma por querer que él haga algún movimiento. No era un buen día y tenía que llevar su mente lejos de todo. Su vida. Su carrera ninja. La soledad_

_Hinata se levantó y se fue a su habitación y paso al cuarto de baño de allí. Después de cinco minutos Sasuke escuchó que el agua estaba corriendo. Siguió viendo el espectáculo y como respondían a las preguntas distraídos. Cuando hizo una pausa para el final, se levantó dejando el televisor y se fue al baño_

_La ducha no tenía una cabina o cortinas. Era como que en su departamento también, pero para que serviría una cabina después de ver el lío hicieron después de tener sexo. Pero ella no mojaba todo como él. Se inclinó para mirarla. Ella estaba tratando de lavar su espalda torciendo los brazos dolorosamente. Se dirigió hacia ella y le tomó la esponja de las manos. Hinata lo miró sorprendida y luego volvió su rostro hacia la pared. Le enjabono la suave espalda. La piel se puso roja por la fricción. Después de devolvió la esponja se lavó las manos en el fregadero_

_Dio un paso bajo el agua y deje que el jabón se fuera de su cuerpo y del cabello. El sello se vio claramente en su frente al descubierto que por lo general estaba cubierto por su cabellera larga y gruesa. Apagó el agua y tomó la toalla. En primer lugar se acarició el cuerpo con la toalla grande luego secó su cabello con ella_

_Envolvió la toalla mojada alrededor de su cuerpo empapado y se acercó al lavabo, donde había un gran espejo. Haciendo caso omiso a Sasuke de pie a su lado, se sepillo el cabello. Ato su cabello en una coleta. Abrió un cajón causando que Sasuke se alejase. Él la miró con curiosidad mientras ella tomaba las tijeras y cortó la cola de caballo desde la base de su cuello. Cabellos húmedos cayeron enmarcando su rostro. Su cabello parecía como lo tenía hace doce años_

_Tiró los largos cabellos a la papelera y se peino el cabello con las manos_

_Sasuke estaba a su espalda y la miró en el espejo. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente encendidas a causa de su ducha. Sus ojos eran como tenues luces amarillas en una habitación. El color de sus ojos era como el sol en el invierno. Le gustaba observar el cambio en sus ojos sin color_

_La besó en la parte posterior de su cuello que ahora estaba al descubierto y luego se trasladó a besar la unión entre el cuello y el hombro. Sus manos la abrazaron y la acarició sobre la toalla de algodón. Hinata inclino la cabeza a un lado y veía a Sasuke en el espejo. Suspirando se apoyó en él.__Sasuke se apego más a su espalda. Desató la toalla y la dejó caer. Comenzó a tocar sus grandes senos los apretó, gozaba apretando esos suaves pechos con sus manos_

_Miro en el espejo su cara enrojecida, sus labios rojos y cabellera alborotada, Hinata se sonrojó aún viendo las manos de él jugando con sus senos, ella miro a Sasuke, quien estaba sobre ella con una sonrisa. Cuando tenía unos diez u once años su cuerpo empezó a desarrollarse, odiaba sus pechos cada vez más grandes mientras que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad aún tenía el pecho plano. Ella empezó a usar chaquetas para ocultar su cuerpo y solía estar encorvada. Incluso hasta hace unos meses odiaba su cuerpo. Pero ya no_

_La volteo y la subió en el mostrador.__Hinata susurró contra su piel de mármol frío. Sasuke dio un paso atrás para sacar su ropa. Hinata observó mientras tímidamente lo miraba desnudarse. Tenía un cuerpo musculoso pero delgado. Su piel era tan blanca como la suya. Y a Hinata le gustaba. A ella le gustaba pasar las manos sobre su piel perfecta, suave. Su cuerpo era como el acero cubierto con seda_

_Bajo su ropa interior descubriendo su erección. Él sonrió y Hinata apartó la mirada. Volvió a acariciarla.__Hinata dejó de disfrutar de sus caricias y besos. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo en las manos que tenia sobre el mostrador. Todo el día,__todo el día escuchaba cosas maravillosas de la kunoichi de cabello rosa. Los más jóvenes la admiraban. Los ancianos la alababan. Los hombres hablan de su belleza, sensualidad, y fuerza...__pero el hombre que Sakura quería estaba entre sus brazos. Por su placer no el de Sakura. Él se intereso en ella y no en Sakura. A través del flequillo miró los ojos del chico que Sakura quería_

_Hinata jadeó abriendo los ojos cuando sintió que la besaba entre sus piernas. Miró hacia abajo y vio su lengua saliendo de su boca hacia su parte intima. A veces él la complacía con sus dedos, pero era la primera vez que utilizaba su boca en esa zona. Ella quería retirarse y cerrar las piernas pero él la detuvo con mano. Una de sus manos fue a dar en la cabellera de Sasuke. Su mente le decía que lo rechaces, mientras que su cuerpo quería acercarlo más. Tenía los ojos cerrados, se ruborizó y gemía cuando la lengua lamía la zona más sensible de ese lugar_

Quería vivir en paz. Hinata ganas de gritar. Se estaba muriendo. Pero no podía. Ella miró a los ojos negros. Ella sabía que él quería comprobar el cambio de color en sus ojos. Probablemente azul. Ella adivinó. El cielo era tan azul

Hinata parecía tranquila. Sin emociones. Es egoísta. Ella quería vivir, por supuesto. Pero por sí misma. Ella no quería estar sola. Ella quería que fuera a su departamento y la molestara. Ella quería que él fuera a tomar su zumo de melocotón o comerse las bolas de arroz que ella tenía en la nevera comida que preparaba para alguna urgencia. Ella quería que su placer. Que la tocara. Que la besarla. Sentir su cuerpo

_Cuando regresó a su casa después de una misión sin éxito Hinata cayó de rodillas en medio de su sala de estar. Todavía temblando y temblando por el shock y el pánico de los acontecimientos que vivió_

_Dos compañeros estaban muertos. Akamaru estaba muerto. Kiba estaba herido, pero no crítico. Shino estaba en estado de coma. Ella sólo tenía lesiones leves_

_Sasuke fue tras ella y cerró la puerta. Fue a la cocina y volvió con un vaso de agua. De rodillas al lado de la kunoichi temblorosa la hizo beber el agua. Le temblaba la mano. Las lágrimas, corriendo por sus mejillas, se mezclaban con el agua y la salvia. Él la abrazó y no la soltó hasta que ella dejó de protestar_

_Después de que se canso de luchar para liberarse de él, Hinata se detuvo y se dejó llevar y lloro libremente. Al menos, no recibiría inútiles palabras de consuelo como lo hacían demás_

Sasuke estaba molesto. ¿No podía ni siquiera estar en paz, mientras moría? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban solo? Naruto, Sakura e Ino... nunca lo entendieron. Él no era un premio que se ganaba al final de una batalla entre dos chicas. Vio a Naruto como un hermano, pero lo que necesitaba no era ruido, ni alegría y no quería hablar con su amigo...

El shinobi de cabello plateado se dirigió a su equipo y alejo a Sakura. Ella luchó contra él negándose a apartarse de Sasuke. La golpeó el cuello con el dedo y la joven cayó desmayada en sus brazos. Naruto bajó la cabeza y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Apretaba con fuerza sus pantalones

"Ella nunca ha entendido..." – dijo Sasuke, tomó respiraciones cortas. Sus ojos vidriosos se encontraban en ella. Quería llamarla. Si pudiera...

Si ella no lo echara de su casa justo después de sus encuentros sexuales. Sólo lo dejó quedarse una vez. No quería alejarse de ella. La necesitaba. Sus dedos se movieron. Si sólo ella le tendiera la mano. Sólo una vez, no para algo pasional, solo sentir las manos tibias de ella el las frías suyas. Estaba en paz, mientras que sólo estuviera con ella. Pero ella no le había permitido disfrutar plenamente. Él no pedía mucho... sólo, sólo una vez más, si sólo ella se quedara con él hasta que el sol saliera. Él sólo quería que se quedara con él un rato

Hinata se alegró de que Kakashi alejara a Naruto y Sakura de él. Sasuke se estaba muriendo. Nunca estaría allí para ella, nunca más. Nunca se mas se molestaría con ella. Él no estaría allí para consolarla. Para amarla...

Hinata caminó hacia él. Camino rápido, pero no corrió, hacía caso omiso gente a su alrededor y se sentó junto a Sasuke. Le puso la mano sobre su mano. Sasuke quería sonreír. Una sonrisa real, después de años. Sus ojos negros se cerraron ante el contacto. Él quería alejar la mano de Ino de sus cabellos. Si pudiera... Ino, confundida, vio a la heredera Hyuuga sentarse lentamente junto a Sasuke y puso su mano sobre su mano fría. Ella se inclinó y su sedoso cabello negro azulado cayó tapándole el rostro. Se humedeció los labios inconsciente antes de besar los labios de Sasuke, que se volvían color púrpura. Ella sintió la débil respuesta. Siempre lo apartaba lejos cada vez que él quería besar sus labios. Pero, era tarde. Demasiado tarde para decirle que le gustaba, que lo apreciaba. Ambos mantuvieron sus ojos abiertos no querían perder un segundo

Ella lo miraba, sus ojos en blanco y rojo, que reflejaba el color carmín de su sangre, en el lado derecho. La mano de Sasuke tembló bajo su mano por última vez antes de que su alma dejara su cuerpo roto

Ella sonrió levemente, por desgracia, cuando Sasuke hizo este último movimiento de su mano entre las suyas

Todo el mundo se quedó estupefacto, salvo Kurenai y Kakashi. Nadie sabía que Hinata, estaba interesada en él. Pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada en ese momento

"Sasuke" - exclamó Ino. Sus ojos seguían abiertos y seguían buscando a Hinata, pero su respiración agitada se detuvo y el pecho herido estaba inmóvil

La kunoichi rubia sacudió la cabeza lentamente en la negación y se acercó a su cuello con dedos temblorosos. No podía dejar de temblar, pero no importaba. Puso dos dedos en el lado de su cuello y no sintió el pulso. Sus ojos se abrieron y rápidamente miró a Hinata, pero ella estaba mirando tranquilamente a Sasuke

Los sollozos se ahogaron en la garganta de Naruto, Kakashi se estremeció visiblemente. Ino apretó los dientes con fuerza, sus dedos cayeron al suelo. Sakura estaba tendida en el suelo inconsciente. Gai se acercó y levantó su mano derecha hacia la frente de Sasuke, y luego la deslizó hacia abajo. Cerrando los ojos sin vida

Sasuke se veía tan tranquilo, era como si él estuviera teniendo un sueño sin sueños del que nunca podría despertar

"Murió protegiéndonos a todos al mismo tiempo " – dijo Gai, en voz baja, sin tono, cosa que sueno tan extraño en la bestia verde de Konoha

Los shinobis de la aldea estaban en filas en el área de la ceremonia en silencio. Todos ellos tenían vestidos negros de luto una vez más. La lluvia continuaba sobre todos ellos, despidiendo a su compañero caído, Uchiha Sasuke, se encontraba en un viaje eterno. Sólo dos personas no estaban allí

Kakashi estaba de pie delante del monumento. Un nuevo nombre estaba tallado en el mármol negro

Hinata estaba acostada en su cama

Cuando se le informó sobre el funeral de Sasuke sabía que no asistiría. Ella no quería ver a todas las personas con dolor en sus rostros, pero en realidad no le importaba mucho. Ella no quería ver a todas las fans de Sasuke llorar

Ella acarició la colcha de color oscuro de la cama de Sasuke mientras observaba la lluvia desde su ventana. Ella había estado en su departamento dos veces cuando tenia sexo por allí con él. Era la primera vez que estaba acostada en su cama

Había sol, pero muy poco, al mismo tiempo el arco iris se reflejo en sus ojos. Amaba la lluvia. Recordó que él se sentaba en la ventana cada vez que llovía y que siempre la veía caer hasta que se cansaba o sentía frío. Pero no era el frío de hoy

Puso la mano sobre su vientre suavemente y cerró los ojos


End file.
